Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Village Pump/Portal namespace
The following is an archive of a discussion and vote closed 23:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC). Please do not modify it. Since the establishment of Portal:Portals in November 2007, have been a part, albeit a minor one, of the Cyber Nations Wiki. The concept of the portal originated at the and . The idea behind portals is to provide a secondary "Main Page" specifically targeted towards a specific topic. As such, portals are intended for topics which have a wide array of coverage on the Wiki. It would not be recommended, and may be impossible, to create a functioning portal for a topic which only has one or even five articles designated to it. On Wikipedias which feature portals, it is common for portals to be separated from the wiki's main content using a , usually "Portal:". For example, the poetry portal on Wikipedia is located at . While this has been the model which has been followed on the Cyber Nations Wiki, the "Portal:" namespace has never been defined. As such, portals are currently considered by the wiki software to be normal articles. Portals currently count towards the article count and are included in results accessed from . The reason I am bringing this up is that I, for one, really like portals, as they allow users looking for information to quickly find articles regarding specific aspects of a topic. They also allow for greater creative control than normal articles do: for example, Portal:Orange would not be considered encyclopedic as an article, since it functions more like a directory to other articles than an article itself. However, when used alongside Orange team history, it provides quick access to topics about the Orange sphere (even if it is currently outdated). I wish to propose that the Cyber Nations Wiki establish a "Portal:" namespace, in order to better differentiate portals from content-based articles and promote the development of appropriate portals on the Wiki. This discussion should remain open for at least two weeks, or longer if it develops to the point where it is warranted, after which the issue should be put to a vote of the wiki community for a further two weeks. During this time, I will make reasonable efforts, and encourage all other interested parties to make reasonable efforts, to bring this matter to the attention of the wiki community via the Village Pump, the information template, and via talk page messages and IRC. Kindly add discussion points under the following header; a separate header will be created for the vote later on. Please ensure you sign your comments and add indents as appropriate. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:01, Duodi, 2 Prairial CCXVIII Discussion I will definitely support this, since portals will allow people to create pages with special formatting that normally wouldn't be allowed in mainspace pages. Out of curiosity, though, why do we need to move pages with the Portal prefix and create backups of them? Pikachurin Talk • 17:28, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) :When Wikia installs the namespace, all pages already on it will become inaccessible and uneditable. As such, the namespace must first be vacated. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:93, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII Sounds good. What would the minimum requirements be to create a portal for a topic? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:38, Friday, 21 May 2010 (ET) :Well, obviously right now, we have no guidelines. Perhaps we would need to adopt some in the future, but given that Wikipedia's been able to operate its portals off of the "common sense" model for some time, I should hope that'd work here. As I stated earlier, it would be pretty hard to create a portal for a one-article topic. However, portals would still have a nice place here: for teams, as they are currently being used, some alliances or blocs with a lot of content, as well as for national roleplay (which is what I've used it for). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:93, Tridi, 3 Prairial CCXVIII Yes I agree, I've been thinking about a Portal for the Order for a while now, so I might wait before I do anything until what ever changes that need to be made are done. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 08:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how much time it would take to make one of these for me? :-p KingJarkko (talk • ) 00:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Since the discussion period has now been open for over two weeks, I'm going to close discussion and open the vote. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:77, Primidi, 21 Prairial CCXVIII Vote Please vote below, and please date votes. *'Support'. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:73, Primidi, 21 Prairial CCXVIII 06:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 06:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 15:32, Wednesday, 9 June 2010 (ET) 19:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'. KingJarkko (talk • ) 21:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Support'. Pikachurin Talk • 19:49, Wednesday, 9 June 2010 (ET) 23:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) **'Comment' at Bobogoobo: eh, a date is a date is a date. Only reason I added the UTC time to mine is because I'm probably the only one who could tell based on the FRC time :/ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:93, Duodi, 22 Prairial CCXVIII ***'Reply' to MvP: okey, I just did that for consistency (my fault, I thought it looked like everyone should use four tildes). And yeah I have no idea what your date thingy means :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:52, Thursday, 10 June 2010 (ET) *'Support'. Kochers June 10, 2010 1:14PM (EST) *'Support'. Brennan Talk • Brennan ' 11:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' *'Support'. Saurion90 (talk • ) 06:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose'. Soviet Canuckistan (talk • ) 19:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC)' Vote closed at 23:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) with a decision in favor of implementing the Portal namespace.